Transformers Instant Dad
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is cute little story about Heavyload and wedge. Transformers rid 2001
1. Chapter 1

_based off of transformers rid 2001_

Chapter 1 the box at the door

Heavyload was busy doing his morning exercises and he heard a knock at the door. "Hmm? Who could that be?" Heavyload wondered. He headed for the door and opened it. "Hello? Anyone there?' he said and saw a box. He looked inside there was a newborn sparkling in it. "What?! NO! No! I don't know the first thing about sparkling care!" Heavy load said.

The sparkling started crying. Heavyload took the child inside. "Come on now it's alright." Heavyload said taking the child in his arms. The sparkling kept on crying. "It's okay," Heavyload said. Heavyload had an idea.

 _Go stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight._

 _I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry._

 _For one so small you seem so strong._

 _My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm this bond between can't be broken I will be here don't you cry._

 _Because you'll be in my spark, yes you'll be in my spark. From now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my spark no matter what they say. You'll be in my spark always._

 _Why can't the others understand the way we feel._

 _They just don't trust what they can't explain._

 _I know you're different but deep inside us._

 _We're not that different at all._

 _And you'll be in my spark._

 _Yes you'll be in my spark._

 _From this day on._

 _Now and forever more._

 _Don't listen to them._

 _'_ _Cause what do they know._

 _We need each other to have to hold._

 _They'll see in time I know._

 _We'll show them together._

 _'Cause you'll be in my spark._

 _Believe you'll be in my spark._

 _I'll be there from this day on._

 _Now and forever more._

 _You'll be in my spark._

 _No matter what they say._

 _You'll be in my spark always._

 _Always I'll be with you._

 _I'll be there for you always._

 _Always and Always._

 _Just look over your shoulder._

 _Just look over your shoulder._

 _Just look over your shoulder._

 _I'll be there Always._

Heavyload sang and the sparkling calmed down. "There feel better now?" Heavyload asked. He didn't know what do except keep the child since it was left on his doorstep. But how was he going to explain this to his friends. Hightower and Grimlock. All three of them were 19, 20, and 21 respectively. So he decided to take the child to his friends to give him some advice.

Boy were they surprised. "I suggest you take this sparkling to the doctor. It looks like a newborn." Grimlock said.

"Good idea." Heavyload said.

"Since it's a newborn we probably have it see one at a hospital to make sure nothing is really wrong." Hightower said.

"Great idea let's take the sparkling there so it can have a through exam." Heavyload said.

Once at the hospital the infant was looked at. The doctors said it was one day old and probably born on the streets that day and it was a small sparkling. But very healthy. "Well are you planning to adopt it?" The doctor asked Heavyload.

"Yes sir." Heavyload said.

"Okay fill out these papers, and he will be your legal child and all he needs is name." The doctor said.

"I'll name him Wedge." Heavyload said.

"That's fine name." The doctor said. "Wedge will have stay at the hospital for a couple of nights because I want to keep an eye on him. Then he can go home with you. You have to get your home ready for him. A bassinet, diapers, bottles, sparkling formula, sparkling powder, toys, etc." The doctor said.

"Will do I will start shopping right away." Heavyload said. Then he went up to sleeping Wedge. "I will be back soon son." Heavyload said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Heavyload had gotten everything ready for Wedge. It was perfect now all they had to do was pick up the kid from the hospital. Heavyload's parents were proud of him for taking responsibility of a child. They were glad his friends were going to help him since Heavyload wasn't married and only 20.

Once at the hospital the doctor gave Wedge to Heavyload. "He's very healthy," the doctor told him. "Call if there are any problems." he told him.

"I will thank you." Heavyload said. Then took Wedge home.

A few months had passed. Wedge was now 7 months old. He was very sweet and bright. The doctor gave Wedge a check up. "Very healthy child." he said.

Wedge was smart for his age. He picked up a lot of things that took most sparklings longer to learn.

Now a year old Wedge was very bright. He figured out how to walk before the other sparklings in his daycare. He even knew how to talk. Wedge learned how to talk even better than most sparklings his age.

Sometimes Grimlock and Hightower came over and they were amazed by his smarts.

Today they were visiting the little two year old. "Daddy may I have a cookie please?" Wedge asked.

"Of course." Heavyload said.

"That was impressive a whole sentence in proper English." Grimlock said.

"Yes smart little fella." Hightower said.

"Excuse me Grimlock and Hightower may you please get my blocks?" Wedge asked.

"Oh sure." Grimlock said and got the box of blocks.

Wedge started to build a tower. It was great it looked like a building. "Wow that is some neat block building." Hightower said.

"Yes he is smart check this out." Heavyload said. He handed Wedge the cookie. "Wedge what shape is the cookie?" he asked him.

"Circle," Wedge said.

"What shape is this?" Hightower asked holding a triangle block.

"Triangle." Wedge said.

"He knows other things too." Heavyload said. "Wedge what is 4 times 4?" he asked.

"Sixteen." Wedge said.

"Wedge what is 10 + 30?" Grimlock asked.

"Forty." Wedge answered.

"How many numbers does he know?" Hightower asked.

"He knows all they way up to 100." Heavyload bragged.

"Wow," Grimlock said.

"Wedge can you sing us the Alphabet?" Heavyload asked.

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V,W,X, and Z now I sung my ABCs next time won't you sing with me." Wedge said.

"That is impressive." Hightower said.

"He can spell too." Heavyload said.

"Wedge what does B-R-E-A-D spell?' Grimlock asked.

"Bread." Wedge said.

"He can read books for children too." Heavyload said. He handed Wedge a book.

Wedge read it from cover to cover.

Grimlock and Hightower were even more impressed with Wedge than before. "He's the smartest toddler I ever met." Hightower said.

"Yeah he's even potty trained." Heavyload said.

"He can use the potty?" Hightower asked.

"Yep," Heavyload said.

"Daddy I need to go potty." Wedge said.

"Okay let's go," Heavyload said.

"Maybe you should have him tested." Grimlock said after they came back.

"Way ahead of you." Heavyload. "Wedge is getting tested tomorrow to see if he is ready to learn more." Heavyload said.

The next day Wedge went through the Kindergarten learning test like it was no trouble at all. Then went through the first grade testing it was amazing Wedge did great on that too. Wedge did great.

"This toddler is smart as second grader." the femme said.

"I know pretty cool." Heavyload said.

"He's gifted." the mech said. "I believe he's ready for school. Once he's potty trained of course." the mech said.

"He is, it took him no time at all." Heavyload said.

"Wow," they said.

Soon Wedge would start school. This was going to be interesting.

To be continued.


End file.
